


天堂的新娘

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: 女装攻，女装SamXCastiel！Chapter一是清水正篇，Chapter二是PWP番外！N17！





	1. Chapter 1

天堂的新娘

 

说明：这是一个老梗，不属于我，我最早看到这个梗是在《百鬼夜行抄》里。文中设定天使有自己的身体而不是皮囊，并且性别也有男女之分。

 

（一）

 

“你就是温彻斯特家的第二个孩子？”巴尔萨泽一脸惊悚地看着眼前这个大高个。

“是的。”萨姆挠挠头。

“好吧，所以你这婚纱算是白做了吗？”加百列手里捧着一只盒子。

约翰不愧是个身经百战的猎人，他清了清嗓子，说道：“二位天使，能把你们刚才说的话再说一遍吗？”

巴尔萨泽看看他，又看看萨姆，然后又看看他，一副张不开嘴的样子。

“我们奉天父之命，来迎娶温彻斯特家的第二个孩子成为天堂的新娘。”加百列边说边翻了个白眼。

“是的，我知道是该轮到迪恩和萨姆这一辈跟天堂联姻了，但我家这两个都是儿子。”约翰朝身边一指，“如果你们挑中了他们中的一个，难道不是应该由天堂送一位新娘过来吗？”

“好问题，你这个问题问得非常好。”加百列干笑了两声，然后压低了声音凑在巴尔萨泽的耳边说，“那个臭小子从来没说过温家的次子是个男人！”

“这真是有点尴尬了…”巴尔萨泽咧了咧嘴，“天堂有这种先例吗？”

“不清楚，不过老爹对大家的性取向从来都无所谓。”

“所以咱们俩只要交差就行了吧？”

“你的意思是…”

“动动你的手指，把那件婚纱变成那个大个子穿得下的尺寸。”

加百列赞许地点了点头，然后打了个响指。

一件超超超大码的洁白婚纱穿在了萨姆身上。

“哇靠！”他的哥哥迪恩在旁边惊呼了一声，然后开始往外掏手机准备拍照。

“对不起了，萨穆尔·温彻斯特，我们俩接到的任务就是迎你过门，新娘子，跟我们走吧。”

“等一等。”约翰赶紧说，“好歹告诉我们，要跟萨姆结婚的是哪一位天使。”

“是卡西迪奥。”刚才一直十分淡定的萨姆忽然开口了，他转头看着他的父亲，眼睛亮晶晶的，闪着兴奋而幸福的光芒，“一定是卡西迪奥，他来接我了。”

 

 

（二）

 

八年前。

 

“听说我这一代的温彻斯特要跟天堂联姻？”迪恩领着卡西迪奥往楼上走，一边小心翼翼地向他打探。

“猎人世家每隔四代就要跟天堂联姻的，这样你们的后代才会一直保持足够的天使基因，能在狩猎时跟恶魔抗衡。”卡西迪奥一本正经地讲解。

“嗯…你觉得…”迪恩支支吾吾地说，“你哥哥带着你和安娜来拜访我们家，是想让安娜跟我相亲吗？”

“啊…”卡西迪奥站住了，他想了想才说，“但你们还没到年龄…你不是说你十三岁吗？比我还小一岁呢，这种事情会等到你成年再说。”

迪恩看起来就像松了一口气。

“不过，如果安娜喜欢你，她回去禀明天父，等你成年，她就会嫁过来。”

“什么啊！”迪恩嘟着嘴，“这不还是相亲吗？”

“你不喜欢安娜吗？”

“也不是啦…”迪恩吐了吐舌头，他转身打开一扇门，“这就是我家的藏书室了。也不知道这儿有什么好玩的，你自己进去看吧。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

迪恩冲他挥了挥手，一溜烟地跑下楼了。

 

卡西迪奥走进了那间屋子，他的心怦怦跳，因为这是大名鼎鼎的温彻斯特家的藏书室啊。祖上做过记录者的猎人世家可是凤毛麟角，这里的文献连天堂也不一定有呢。房间的窗帘全部拉开着，下午的阳光照在一排排古老的书架上，氛围静谧而神圣。卡西迪奥一本一本地浏览着书名，最高一层上有书吸引了他的注意。他从旁边挪过梯子，踩了上去，刚把那本书拿在手里，忽然有一个小小的黑影从架子后面闪了出来。卡西迪奥吓了一跳，他身体一晃，从梯子上跌落了，那本硬皮书的一角不偏不倚地砸在他的额头上。

“哎呀！”他疼得大叫。

那个黑影也被惊得跳了一下，然后飞速地跑到他身边，蹲下来伸手扶他。

卡西迪奥哼哼唧唧地在地上坐起来，感觉被砸得头昏眼花。他定定神，才看清楚眼前的人，是一个瘦弱的小姑娘，穿着一件黄底花格子连衣裙，栗色的长发编成两只粗粗的麻花辫，辫尾束着白色的栀子花。她的双眸是温润的翠色，那是温彻斯特家标志性的、迷人的绿眼睛。

女孩一言不发，掏出一条手帕，去帮他擦额上的伤口。

“哦，不用，谢谢。我可以自己治愈的。”卡西迪奥吸了一口气，闭目凝神疗伤。他只耗费了一点点荣光，那个浅浅的伤口就消失了。等睁眼时，他发现女孩张大了嘴盯着他，一脸的不可思议，目光中全是崇拜之情。

她从随身的小包里掏出一个可擦拭写字板，写了几个字，举到卡西迪奥眼前：“你是天使吗？”

卡西迪奥觉得一阵心酸，他都还没顾上回答这个问题，而是反问她：“你不会说话吗？”

女孩笑了一下，又埋头写了半天：“我中了咒语，不过不要担心，再过三天就是我的十岁生日，咒语就到期了，我就可以讲话啦。”

卡西迪奥这才笑了一下：“我叫卡西迪奥，是个天使，今天跟我哥哥米迦勒和姐姐安娜一起来你家做客的。你是温彻斯特家的第二个孩子吧？”

女孩点点头，写道：“我叫萨穆尔。”

她朝卡西迪奥伸出手。天使愣了一下，但还是笨拙地跟她握了握。

“你有翅膀吗？”女孩继续写。

卡西迪奥点了点头。

“我可以看看你的翅膀吗？”

“天使的翅膀不能在人间展示，会灼伤你的眼睛的。”

萨穆尔的脸上露出失望的表情。她嘟着嘴，捡起地上那本书，书名是《利维坦大百科》。她的眼睛又亮了。她奋笔疾书道：“你看得懂这本书吗？这里面有大量的以诺语。”

“我的以诺语成绩非常好。”卡西迪奥回答得不卑不亢。他挪了挪身体，背靠着书架坐在地上，翻开了那本书。

萨穆尔挨着他坐了下来。

“利维坦是最古老的怪物，天堂的书库中关于它们的记载也很少了。你们家的书真了不起。”他有些兴奋，看了两页才发现萨穆尔就贴在他身旁，也伸长了脖子往书上瞄。女孩的脸离他非常近，他可以看清她每一根又长又翘的睫毛。

“呃…对不起…”卡西迪奥有些结巴了，他把书摆在两人紧靠的腿上，“咱们一起看吧。”

萨穆尔写：“我看不懂以诺语。”

“我给你念吧。”卡西迪奥笑笑。

女孩做了一个欢呼的动作，开心得几乎蹦起来，从书架缝隙里透过来的阳光洒在她脸上，让她整个人都看起来闪闪发亮。

“在天堂从来没有人愿意跟我一起看书。”卡西迪奥看着她，目光中糅杂了些惺惺相惜的情意，“哥哥姐姐们都叫我‘书呆子’。”

萨穆尔笑了，她写：“迪恩也这么叫我。”

“哈哈哈哈！”两人对视着笑了一会儿，然后就紧紧地靠在一起，由卡西迪奥念书给萨穆尔听。他会用以诺语念一遍，然后翻译成英文。在他念以诺语的时候，虽然萨穆尔听不懂，但她却更加专心。

“你念的以诺语很好听。”萨穆尔这么写。

卡西迪奥确切地感到自己脸红了。

 

时光一点一滴地流逝，直到光线慢慢暗了下来，两人听到安娜在楼下喊卡西迪奥离开。

萨穆尔的眼睛红了，她抽了抽鼻子，写着：“你还会再来吗？”

卡西迪奥知道没有天堂的指令天使是不能随便到人间来的。他抿抿嘴，像是下定了决心，然后他按住萨穆尔的肩膀，认真地问她：“你是不是还想见到我？”

萨穆尔看着他的眼睛，坚定地点了点头，又在板子上补充写道：“我想每天都见到你。”

卡西迪奥安心地笑了，他摸了摸她的头顶：“等你十八岁的时候，我会来接你。”

 

 

（三）

 

卡西迪奥穿着笔挺的白西装，目瞪口呆地看着自己的新娘。

新娘穿着他亲自参与设计、天堂第一裁缝巴尔萨泽裁剪的婚纱，裙摆上缀满栀子花纹，长长的头纱遮着她的脸，优雅飘逸，仿若仙子——如果不是她看起来有一米九以上那么高的话。

“这、这！”卡西迪奥瞪着加百列，“她、哦不、他！他是个男人吧？！”

“看人不能只看身高。”加百列气定神闲。

“他都没有胸！”

“你怎么能歧视平胸呢？哦！不！你等一下！”加百列这才反应过来，“你不知道他是个男人？”

“你说什么？”

“你不知道温彻斯特家的第二个孩子是男的你就在老爹面前求了婚约？哈哈哈哈哈哈！天哪，我可以笑一年！哦不，两年！”

“这不可能！”卡西迪奥绝望地看向为自己主婚的长兄。

米迦勒面沉似水：“卡西迪奥，与猎人的婚约不是开玩笑的，你可不能悔婚。”

“但他是个男人！”

“我们又不禁止同性婚姻。”

“我可不能接受我一心想娶的女孩变成了一个男人这种事情！”

“卡西迪奥！”米迦勒揪住他的衣领，“你给我冷静一点！要不是你当初哭着喊着要娶温彻斯特家的次子，三年前我们就给他哥哥送去一位新娘了！”

“但、但跟猎人结姻，是为了延续他家的天使血统！我跟他、怎么、怎么生孩子？”卡西迪奥红着脸，说得磕磕巴巴的。

“你博览群书怎么会不知道，男性天使也可以怀孕生子。我向你保证，你会生下温彻斯特家的孩子。”长兄一脸的云淡风轻。

卡西迪奥觉得自己的人生算是完了。米迦勒的手一松，他就感到一阵头晕，向后倒去。

“卡西迪奥！”一双大手托住了他。

新娘的头纱掠过他的脸颊。

卡西迪奥睁开眼，看到一张似乎有点熟悉的脸，这是一张英俊的、男人的脸。他挣扎了一下，发现自己是被新娘弯腰抱着，整个人被裹进了他的头纱里。

“卡西迪奥，是我，萨穆尔。”陌生的声音十分温柔。

“这不可能…”卡西迪奥望着他的绿眼睛，其实他已经认出他了。

“对不起，我的确是男人，现在是，以前也是。”萨姆的眼中充满内疚，“我小时候中了咒语，必须被当成女孩儿养到十岁，否则就会永远失去说话的能力，但那年我没有机会向你解释这些。”

卡西迪奥站直了，萨姆依旧揽着他，俩人还是被头纱罩着。

“你在乎我的性别，不愿意跟我结婚吗？”

“我…我没有想到过…”

“卡西迪奥。”萨姆盯着他的眼睛，双手紧紧地按在他的肩膀上，就像当年告别时的两人互换了位置，“我等了你八年，我每天都在等你来接我。”

 

“我说，你们俩藏在头纱里干嘛？在接吻吗？”加百列咧了咧嘴。

卡西迪奥的声音闷闷的传了出来：“才不是…唔…”

“好吧，现在肯定是在接吻了。”加百列冲米迦勒眨了眨眼睛。

“礼成！”米迦勒面无表情地说道。

 

（完）

 

Chapter 2 有番外。


	2. Chapter 2

《天堂的新娘》番外一 结婚周年

 

 

“好了，卡斯，你可以睁开眼睛了。”

卡西迪奥慢慢抬起眼皮，他的面部神经立刻绷紧了。

“不许笑！”萨姆红着脸，看来他自己也有些憋不住想笑呢。

卡西迪奥使劲抿着嘴唇。他高大的猎人丈夫，穿着一件花格子连衣裙，傻呆呆地站在他面前。而他被要求不能笑。这太难了。

“萨姆，你这是干嘛？”

“这是我送你的结婚周年礼物。”萨姆的神情有些腼腆。

卡西迪奥看出来了，这件裙子的花纹就跟自己第一次见到萨姆时他穿的那件一样。

“你喜欢穿裙子的甜美妻子吗？亲爱的。”萨姆走近了一点，用双手捧住了天使的脸，“你看我怎么样？”

“要我说实话吗？”

“不要。”

“好吧，萨姆。”卡西迪奥抿着嘴，扶住猎人的肩踮起脚，在他脸上亲了一下，“谢谢你。”

他的目光落在萨姆胸前。这件裙子想必出自巴尔萨泽之手，裁剪十分贴合萨姆的身材，薄薄的棉布料包裹着他坚实的胸肌，而他并没有穿什么内衣。卡西迪奥居然脸红了，他将视线上移，镶着蕾丝的领口正露出萨姆性感的锁骨。他的喉头滚动了一下，扭头就要往卧室外走。

“嗨！想去哪儿？”萨姆捞住了他的腰，轻易地就把他按在了墙上。

“我出去…笑一会儿。”

“你兴奋了？”萨姆咬着下嘴唇，身体贴近了他，“我是说，性奋。”

卡西迪奥的脸彻底红透了。跟萨姆结婚以来，俩人一直保持着一种正规和谐的性生活。印象中萨姆可从来没有向他说过下流话。

“不要说些奇怪的话，萨姆，我们在天堂呢。”

“难道天堂禁止调情？”

“总之，不要闹了。”卡西迪奥没底气地反驳着。他垂下眼帘，啊，这条裙子的腰线居然也这么优美，而他的丈夫有没有穿着内裤呢？

“你在想我有没有穿内裤？”萨姆笑了一下。

卡西迪奥瞪大了眼睛。他一直怀疑萨姆是不是有读心能力，也许是温彻斯特的猎人血统遗传。“你说什么…”

“为什么不摸摸看呢？”萨姆的两只手都撑在了墙上，将卡西迪奥圈在怀中，“手伸进裙子里摸。”

卡西迪奥窘迫得都发抖了。“不…”

“你是我的合法丈夫啊，亲爱的。”萨姆用胯部贴上了卡西迪奥，轻轻磨蹭了几下，“你可以随便摸我。”

卡西迪奥发誓他透过自己的睡裤和萨姆的裙子感受到了萨姆半勃的性器，这让他脑子里炸开了几朵烟花。

“卡斯。”萨姆还在他耳边催促着，就像念着魔咒，“来吧，小色狼，掀我的裙子。”

天使的手就这样鬼使神差地按在猎人的屁股上。圣父啊，萨姆的臀部肌肉手感为什么永远都那么好！卡西迪奥轻轻地隔着裙子揉搓着，心想那里是否还留有昨晚欢爱时自己抓出的指印。他很快就硬了，后穴也湿热了起来，这是男性天使习惯了作为承受方的性爱后，身体做出的自然反应。他的喉咙里发出了渴求的轻哼，手指一点一点地向上挑起萨姆的裙子。

裙子里没有穿内裤！

这真是，太色情了！

卡西迪奥的保守思维似乎接受不了这样的冲击，他不知所措地把手掌按在萨姆的光屁股上，动也不敢动。

萨姆低头吻着他的脖子：“喜欢吗？裙子里什么都不穿的妻子。”

“萨姆…”卡西迪奥一开口，才发现自己的声音已经变得如此低哑了。

“你很色啊，我的丈夫。”萨姆依旧在他颈间流连，“我闻见你都湿了。你想要什么？”他又往前蹭了蹭，这条裙子根本挡不住他已经全硬的性器。

卡西迪奥闭上眼睛，享受着两人阴茎的摩擦。“嗯…我想要你。”

“要我什么？”

“嗯…”

“天哪，卡斯，你就说嘛！”萨姆贴住他扭动着身体，像是在鼓励他，又像是在向比他年长的天使撒娇。

卡西迪奥终于把裙子里的手移动到了前面，试探着握住了萨姆的勃起。“要你这个…”

萨姆笑了，吻住了卡西迪奥的嘴唇，一只手探进了他的睡裤里，揉捏着他的屁股。天使发出了满足的呻吟，手指握住萨姆的阴茎滑动了起来。萨姆搂着他的腰，想移动上床，没想到卡西迪奥转了个身，反将他按在了墙上。

“萨姆…我想…”卡西迪奥咬了咬嘴唇，他还是说不出口。

萨姆赶紧说：“做任何你想做的。”

卡西迪奥红着脸跪了下来。他钻进了萨姆的裙子里。猎人挺立的阴茎尺寸惊人，天使每次都觉得自己不可能吞下这家伙，他凑近了，伸出舌头在前端舔了舔，然后含住了它。

“嗯，卡斯。”萨姆的手隔着裙子落在他的头顶，轻轻抚摸。

天使受到了鼓励，缓慢地吞吐着，巨大的阴茎撑满了他的嘴，他甚至无法自由活动舌头，唾液也被挤压得向外溢出，沿着他的嘴角滴落下来。幸好有裙子遮着，萨姆看不到自己笨拙的表现，这让他觉得轻松了一点，也不用像以前那样故意板着脸做出高冷的样子来掩盖慌乱。他的手按着萨姆光裸的臀部，将他往自己的口中越送越深，前液咸津津的，充盈在他的口中，他其实喜欢这个味道。但裙摆时不时地摩擦着他的脸颊，仿佛在提醒他钻进别人裙子里这件事情本身就很羞耻。他脑子里一团乱，觉得这次性体验真是奇怪却新鲜刺激，这让他的后穴湿得厉害，他太想要萨姆了，他忍不住用一只手抚慰自己，口中的阴茎冷不防触到了他的喉咙。天使呜咽了一声。

“卡斯，你还好吗？”

卡西迪奥站了起来，他的嘴唇和眼睛都亮晶晶的，双颊透着粉色。“萨姆。”他拉着猎人的胳膊，把他推到了床上。

萨姆仰面躺着，他裙子背后的扣子被扯掉了，领口滑落下来，露出一大片肩膀。卡西迪奥坐在他腰上，伏身凑上去，在他肌肤上啃咬。萨姆吻上了他的侧脸。“卡斯，你兴奋起来了。你知道吗？我总怀疑天使有些性冷淡。”

卡西迪奥撑起身体，歪头望着自己的丈夫：“萨姆，我们结婚一年了。”

“是的。”

“这一年里你都觉得我性冷淡吗？”

“你不要生气。”萨姆赶忙解释，“我只是、我只是有时候觉得你不是特别想要我…因为毕竟、你知道的、你并不是想跟男性的我结婚…”

“萨姆！”天使皱着眉，“我当然想要你！”他顿了一下，脸上显出抱歉的神情。“对不起，我可能不善于表达。”他好像下定了什么决心，将嘴唇凑到了萨姆的耳边，低声说：“你都闻到我湿透了，我怎么可能不想要你。”

“卡斯。”萨姆欣喜地伸手搂住他，这才发现天使的衣服已经不见了。

卡西迪奥挪动身体，把萨姆的裙子掀到了腰部。他趴回萨姆身上，将他的领口继续向下拉，亲吻着他裸露出来的胸膛。而他的臀缝抵着萨姆的阴茎磨擦着，溢出的肠液尽数都蹭在了上面。

“卡斯。”萨姆揉着他的头发，“接下来你想怎样，快说，我等不及了。”

卡西迪奥坐起来，脸上带着红晕，神色却一本正经。“我想骑你。”

萨姆的嘴角弯了起来：“我说过了，做任何你想做的。”

卡西迪奥的手向后探，扶住了萨姆的勃起。他以前从没自己做过这个，但他现在感受到了萨姆的心情，他的丈夫希望他主导一场性爱。这是一个艰巨的任务，但天使决心努力做好。他深吸了一口气，放松着后穴，但第一次尝试的时候，萨姆湿漉漉的阴茎就很不配合地滑向了一侧。

卡西迪奥又皱起了眉头，萨姆以前为什么就每次都能准确地进入他的身体呢？

“嗯…卡斯？”

“我可以做到。”天使一脸专注地进行着动作。

但第二次尝试又失败了。

萨姆忍住了没说话。

卡西迪奥忽然拉起了他的裙摆，直接盖到了他的脸上：“你不要看着我。”

“喂！我什么都没说啊！”萨姆发出了闷闷的抗议声。但他立刻停止了抱怨，他的性器终于进入了一个温热紧实的所在。

卡西迪奥长出了一口气，伸手把裙摆扯下来，萨姆正看着他笑。

“不许笑！我们在做爱呢！”

“卡斯，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”卡西迪奥揉了揉萨姆的脸颊，然后把手撑在了床头的栏杆上。他并不擅长这个姿势，先试探性的抬了抬身体。萨姆的尺寸实在是太大了，坚硬的柱身紧迫地挤压着他的内壁，撑开了所有的褶皱，湿滑的液体流了出来，黏答答的，每一点动作都带着清晰的水声，天使害羞地闭上了眼睛。

“嘿！卡斯，舒服吗？”萨姆把手放在他的大腿上摩挲。

卡西迪奥不止合着眼，也闭着嘴，只是点头，专心地调整着节奏。

“卡斯，你看看我啊！”萨姆忽然捏住了天使的勃起。

卡西迪奥呻吟了一声，身体下意识地向后躲，体内的阴茎正好撞在某一点上，这让他浑身一颤，几乎都叫出声了。

“怎么了？”萨姆看着他，似笑非笑的。

“不要逼我再蒙住你的脸啊！”

“别，我要看着你！卡斯，你美极了！”萨姆的手指不轻不重地揉搓着天使湿哒哒的阴茎，“我猜你找到了一个舒服的角度。”

“嗯。”卡西迪奥享受着前端的爱抚，嗓中发出连绵的轻哼。他将上半身往后仰，双手撑在身后的床上，上下运动了一回，这个体位令萨姆的阴茎精准地摩擦过他的前列腺，他漏出了一声甜腻的轻呼。“萨姆…嗯…”

“加油，亲爱的。”

“嗯…”卡西迪奥的动作开始快起来，体内那一处敏感点被不停研磨，连续冲击而来的快感让他觉得既心慌又兴奋，一面想躲开，一面却忍不住凑上去，一次又一次地主动在萨姆的阴茎上操弄着自己。这个姿势让他被顶入得太深了，就连他体内其它部位都勃发出一些蠢蠢欲动的需求，比小腹还要往上，再往上，就像是心脏都在叫嚣着不足。欲望的诱惑就像躲不开的网，他已经不想躲了，他只想让自己更舒服，他的所有动作都在服从着这一点。他的身心变得放荡起来，他知道萨姆喜欢他这个样子，他也不愿再在他面前掩饰自己的性欲了。“萨姆…”他的叫声带着低哑的颤音，他清楚萨姆爱他的这个音调，是的，他在勾引他的丈夫，并且效果显著。萨姆的阴茎更硬更大了，而且他难耐地托起了他的屁股。

“卡斯，你太棒了！”萨姆抓着他，胯部重重地向上顶着，这似乎违背了他想让卡西迪奥完全主动的初衷，不过这些现在都不重要，没有什么比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱更值得把握。

卡西迪奥被他顶得不知所措，身体随意地摇摆，他的头向后仰起，胸部挺出一个漂亮的弧度，嫩红的乳尖挺立着，仿佛在渴求什么。萨姆忍不住坐了起来，低头舔了上去。

“啊…萨姆…”天使低呼了一声，他的身体仿佛不受自己控制，依旧紧贴着萨姆研磨着后穴，翘立的阴茎在两人的小腹间蹭来蹭去，而萨姆还吮吸着他胸前的红点，时不时用上牙齿，这酥麻得有些过分了。“萨姆…你为什么…不乖乖躺着…”

“脱了我的裙子，爱人。”

“嗯。”

两人终于赤裸着相拥。天使搂着猎人的脖子，对方柔软的头发蹭到了他的下巴和颈窝，痒痒的感觉让他更加饥渴难耐，只想更密切地贴近萨姆怀里。而萨姆也用手捏着他的臀瓣，在他上下起伏的同时把他按向自己，仿佛要将他揉进体内。他们的肌肤紧贴着，每一寸的摩擦都能迸出快乐的火花，给彼此的身躯带来安抚和满足。在萨姆的大力辅助下，他下落的动作变得很重，每次都狠狠地压下来，把萨姆的阴茎全部没入。肠道被摩擦得又热又滑腻，几乎要融化了，快感也积累得越来越满，卡西迪奥觉得他的身体都要爆炸了。他的阴茎不停地吐着前液，后穴也开始收缩，他急需一个发泄的出口。

“萨姆，摸摸我。”他也顾不上害羞了，用前端使劲蹭着萨姆的小腹。

“你想射了吗？”萨姆腾出一只手握住他兴奋的勃起，撸动了几下。

“是的，快一点。”

“显出你的翅膀，卡斯。”

“什么？”

“亲爱的，我们现在在天堂，你不会灼伤我的眼，显出翅膀吧！”萨姆加重了手上的动作，卡西迪奥因此急促地喘息了起来。“你想高潮，你想要这个，卡斯。”萨姆还在诱导着他，而且没有停止身下的撞击，依旧侵略着他脆弱不堪的后穴，“显出你的翅膀，高潮吧！”

房间里的灯明灭了几下，卡西迪奥发出一声高亢的呻吟，背后忽然展开了两片巨大的深褐色羽翼，杂乱无章地扇动着，同时他的阴茎跳动着在萨姆的手里射了出来。

“天哪！”萨姆的眼中闪出兴奋的光芒，在这强烈的视觉刺激下，他也泄在了卡西迪奥的体内，天使的肠壁收缩颤动得厉害，都要把他榨干了。

两人都喘着粗气。天使软软地趴在萨姆肩上，似乎耗尽了全身的力气。他的翅膀耷拉下来，萨姆伸出手去小心翼翼地抚摸他的羽毛。

“喜欢这样的高潮吗？”

“你一直想看我的翅膀，你在诱骗我，你这个小骗子。”卡西迪奥有气无力地咬了咬他的肩膀。

“你知道，你有一个爱读书的丈夫，我最近读了几本…呃…天堂的十八禁图书，上面说天使在高潮的时候显露翅膀，会发泄得更酣畅，有一种极致的快感。你喜欢这样吗？”

卡西迪奥沉默了几秒，然后承认了：“我喜欢。”他又补充了一句：“以后那类书还是少读…”

“结婚周年快乐，卡斯。”

“生日快乐，萨姆。”

（完）


End file.
